1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to power generation equipment and, more particularly, to an illuminated inspection apparatus for inspecting power generation equipment. The invention also relates to a method of employing an illuminated inspection apparatus.
2. Background Information
Power generation equipment manufacturers and service suppliers frequently provide on-site repair, modifications, and maintenance of the equipment (e.g., without limitation, turbine generators; electrical generators; combustion turbines) that they manufacture and install at utility sites in the global market. After performing work on power generation equipment at a utility site and before the equipment can be brought back online by the utility, an inspection is typically required in order to, for example, assure that no foreign objects are present.
By way of example, without limitation, the electric generator at most utility sites is serviced under known foreign material exclusion (FME) rules and procedures. FME rules involve inventorying all items which are taken into the generator before and after the work is performed because leaving a wrench, hammer or other tool, or even a rag, for example, could result in a serious and costly equipment failure.
Often, after the generator is reassembled, an inspector enters through a manway opening and performs a crawl-through visual inspection of the generator. The inspector typically uses a flashlight and roams through the small access areas of the generator stator looking for any unaccounted for items. Specifically, the inspector shines the flashlight at the accessible locations and visually looks for foreign objects. Following the inspection, the inspector re-emerges from the generator and provides the customer with a report. Thus, a conventional inspection entails an inspector, typically of relatively small physical stature, crawling through a contoured space and visually examining the generator with a flashlight. Although the inspector may take written notes, only the inspector sees what she is viewing and no permanent record or physical evidence is available for reconsideration and, in some instances, multiple crawl-through inspections are made by multiple individuals to confirm that nothing was missed during inspection.
In some cases, a remote videoprobe has been employed in an attempt to improve upon the manual crawl-through inspections. The remote videoprobe is inserted into the generator and viewed, for example, from a monitor at a location separate for the generator. However, this offers only a limited inspection and limited view of the generator internals. Therefore, a crawl-through inspection is typically still required.
As previously noted, a flashlight is typically used to illuminate the interior of the generator during the inspection. Flashlights 2 are well known in the art and, as shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, generally comprise an elongated battery housing 4 with an illuminating assembly 6 at one end and a cap 8 at the opposing end. The battery housing 4 encloses a number of batteries, such as the two D-cell batteries 10, 12 shown in FIG. 1B. The cap 8 is typically threaded to secure the batteries 10, 12 within the housing 4. At the opposite end, the flashlight 2 usually includes a threaded lens cover 14 structured to secure the illuminating assembly 6 together.
The illuminating assembly 6, in addition to the lens cover 14, includes a lens 16, a reflector 18, a lens body 20, and a bulb 22. The bulb 22 is generally disposed within the lens body 20 and coupled to the housing 4 by a fastener, such as the nut 24, shown in FIG. 1B. The bulb 22 protrudes through the reflector 18 which is made from a highly reflective material, such as aluminum, in order to reflect and thus enhance the light emitted from the bulb 22. The lens 16 covers the reflector 18 and bulb 22 therein and is secured in place by the lens cover 16. The bulb 22 is illuminated by bringing the batteries 10, 12 into electrical communication with an electrical conductor 26 coupled to the bulb 22. Thus, the flashlight 2 may be turned on by achieving such electrical communication which may be accomplished, for example by twisting the cap 8 with respect to the body 4 or by actuating a switch 28 to an “ON” position (FIG. 1A).
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for an improved apparatus and method for inspecting power generation equipment.
There is a further need for an inspection apparatus and method which provides an accurate and permanent record of the inspection.
There is, therefore, room for improvement in inspection apparatus and in methods of employing inspecting apparatus.